Dark Pit vs Bass
Dark Pit vs Bass is Peep4Life's one hundred and forty second DBX! Description Season 10 Episode 7! Kid Icarus vs Mega Man! The dark anti heroes of Pit and Mega Man do battle in a clash to the death. Will the angel or robot prevail? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Looking for new components to add to his staff, Dark Pit scavenged the area. He discarded the useless objects and dug deep for the better quality material. He sighted a robotic dog also seemingly patrolling the area. Dark Pit looked left. No one. He looked right. Also no one. "Alright then. Play dead!" he ordered, pointing his staff at Treble. The dog looked up and down before rushing back. "Always gotta be a chase with these things, doesn't it?" The angel ran after Treble, bundling around a corner... and straight into an uppercut from Bass. "WHAT THE?" Dark Pit yelled, frustrated. He then realised what had happened. "Just what were you planning to do with Treble, angel?" Bass requested, pointing an arm at Dark Pit. The angel decided to be honest with his answer. "I was... no, I am ''going to scrap him and use his parts to help power my weapons... but since you've willingly volunteered yourself, I think I'll take what I can off you as well!" he then broke his bow, twirling the blades in a buzz saw esque rotation. '''Here we go!' As Dark Pit lunged, Bass quickly summoned a wall of ice that blocked the blow. Bass then pressed the offensive, firing several times with the Bass Buster, which forced Dark Pit onto his back foot. The angel rebuilt his bow, firing down on his robotic adversary. Bass weaved in and out of the projectiles, and used his short ranged flamethrower in an attempt to unsettle Dark Pit's rhythm. The angel raised his Guardian Orbitars, easily blocking the fire. "Nice try!" he remarked, arming his bow and twirling it at the side of Bass' head. This knocked the robot back, but didn't deal too much in the way of damage. Committing himself to a full on assault, Dark Pit rushed forward, but was blocked by a wall of solid ice. "What the?" Dark Pit scoffed, but Bass had rounded the obstacle, and kicked the angel in the side of the head. Bass then fired up his flamethrower again, knocking Dark Pit even further back. The angel tumbled, but recovered easily. Now he was more than up for a fight! He rained down shots from his bow, as Bass rushed for cover. Grabbing an X-Bomb, Dark Pit threw it behind Bass' cover. This flushed the robot out, and Dark Pit assaulted him with a brutal strike of his broken bow. He proceeded to catch Bass in a nasty combination, repeatedly hitting him against a pile of scrap. Bass finally summoned an ice wall, blocking Dark Pit's attacks and allowing him to level the wall with his Bass Buster. The blast knocked Dark Pit over, and Bass launched a charged shot the angel's way. "No chance!" Dark Pit remarked, blocking the shot with a Guardian Orbitar. The charge shot came back to Bass, who easily avoided the impact. Treble wasn't so fortunate, and was taken out by the rebounding shot. "Treble!" Bass called, showing obvious concern. Dark Pit sneered. "Down boy." This got Bass angry, and he immediately fired a Spread Drill. "Please." Dark Pit remarked, arrogantly ducking. It was then, the drill split into two. "Oh..." Dark Pit realised, just about getting his Guardian Orbitars up. Bass then equipped the Tengu Blade, rushing at Dark Pit and slashing at the Guardian Orbitars. "Why not fight? Are you afraid to see which of us is better?" Bass taunted. Dark Pit equipped an Ogre Club and began swinging at Bass. The robot leaped up, slashing the club as he did. Dark Pit struggled to land a hit with his heavy weapon, and Bass slashed him up the back with the Tengu Blade. Dark Pit then decided to swap out for his First Blade. The two engaged in a tense duel, and Dark Pit landed a hard kick on Bass' chest. He then opened fire, barraging Bass with wave after wave of projectiles. Bass tried his ice wall again, but this time Dark Pit powered right through it! He then slashed Bass in the stomach, before smashing him through a pile of junk. Bass came back, wielding his flamethrower. Dark Pit backed up, keeping a safe distance from the flames while firing more waves of projectiles. He then charged forward with an Electro Shock arm, punching Bass in to the sky. The robot took the time to fire down projectiles of his own from above. Dark Pit tried shielding himself with a Guardian Orbitar, but Bass landed on top of it, shattering it and kicking Dark Pit in the face. Then he slashed the angel's chest, cutting quite deep with the Tengu Blade. Dark Pit was launched backwards, but recovered well enough to fire more shots at Bass. The robot summoned another ice wall, buying him time to reassess his options. When he glanced around the wall, he was surprised to see no Dark Pit. "Where is he?" Bass wondered, keeping the Bass Buster armed. He continued walking towards where Dark Pit had been, but he was then blindsided by a smash from the Ogre Club. The club broke into Bass' arm, breaking it from the rest of his body. A purple energy flowed from the wound, and Dark Pit willingly let it charge his staff. He then turned his Bassnium powered staff to Bass' chest. "It's time..." he remarked, firing the shot deep into Bass. The robot shattered, releasing more Bassnium, which began seeping into Dark Pit's arsenal. Now all he needed was to find Pit. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Dark Pit! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Gun Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Fistfight Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts